I Don't Dance
by kat5552
Summary: He had never thought this day would come, but he really couldn't keep his eyes off of her or feel like he was the luckiest man on the planet. He most definitely was that and he was grateful he would get to keep her for the rest of their lives.


I Don't Dance

He watched her walk around the room, utterly glowing with happiness as she spoke with their friends, and he found he couldn't keep the smile off his own face, albeit one that was a bit more reserved than hers. He had never thought this day would come; he had always believed he was a bit too broken for an actual relationship. But here he was, watching his wife speak with the people he truly considered his family.

"You chose quite well, little brother," Erza said with a smile as she walked up and stood beside him. "You really could not have done any better."

"I know," he responded with another soft smile, "I still can't believe I'm standing here. I never thought I was the relationship kind, let alone the marrying kind."

"You have always been marriage material," Erza said, arching an eyebrow as she looked at him, "You just had to learn that for yourself. Look at how happy you have made her." Both pairs of eyes followed the incredibly happy woman as she walked around to the various tables in the hall, speaking first with one, then with another.

He just shook his head, though, before he replied.

"I wasn't the one who made her happy. She's the one who saved me and I will be grateful for her each and every day for the rest of my life."

Erza chuckled softly as she grabbed his head and brought it in for a hug, leaving him incredibly grateful she was wearing her soft bridesmaid's dress instead of her usual armor.

"Make sure you maintain that attitude," Erza said, half stern and half joking. He just nodded while his mind felt totally baffled. Ever since Erza and Jellal had officially gotten together, she was a bit more mellow; not a lot, but enough to make a difference. He supposed he should just be grateful she wasn't threatening his manhood again.

With another brief hug, Erza smiled and waved at him as she made her way back to Jellal, who was standing in the corner watching her with a soft, loving smile.

"Congratulations," another voice said from behind him. He turned to see who it was and was engulfed in a hug from Lucy. He staggered a step before he was able to reciprocate the embrace and then Lucy had let him go and was beaming at him.

"Thank you," he said, "You look lovely."

"You mean I look fat," Lucy said with a laugh, placing her hand on her admittedly large belly before smiling gently, "You look happy."

"I am happy," he told her with a large grin, "I really never thought this day would come."

"I knew," Lucy told him confidently, "She's got you wrapped around her finger; pretty much always has."

"What?" he asked, his mouth hanging open for a moment, "She doesn't have me wrapped around her finger!"

Lucy just laughed as she pat his cheek in a very sisterly way before sighing as her own husband shouted at him.

"Gray! Fight me!" the pink haired man cried as he bounded over, his fist already flaming. Lucy just sighed again as he reached the two before turning her angry glare on him.

"Natsu! If you fight Gray right now you are NOT sleeping in our bed tonight!" she fumed while somehow modulating her voice so she didn't call more attention to what was happening. Today was Gray and Juvia's day and she would _not_ let her husband ruin it. She would let him make an idiot of himself all day long, but that was because she really couldn't stop him from doing that.

"A-aye, sir!" Natsu said with a gulp as he took in his wife's furious stance. Then his face softened for just a moment as his gaze dropped down to her belly. With uncharacteristic gentleness, he bent down to place a soft kiss on her swollen abdomen. Gray couldn't really believe that _Natsu_ , of all people, got married and was about to be a dad, but it had helped reel him in, if only a bit.

"Come on, Natsu," Lucy said with an exasperated, though loving, smile, "Let's leave Gray be. It's almost time for his first dance." Gray gulped at that. He didn't dance and he really didn't know how Juvia had convinced him to agree to the first dance, but at the same time, he would have done anything for her. He guessed she really did have him wrapped around her finger.

"Don't be nervous," Lucy whispered as she leaned in to give him one more hug, "You won't even realize there are other people around as you dance with her." Gray just nodded as he watched Juvia look over and beam at him from where she was talking to Lisanna and Bickslow.

As if in slow motion, Gray walked over to join Juvia, drinking in the sight of her like he had been doing all night. Juvia was beautiful, as always, but tonight it literally took his breath away practically every time he glanced at her. Her lovely blue hair was long and her bangs were held back with a simple headpiece. The dress she wore was quite simple, ivory in color, tight around her bust, and then flowing freely from an embellishment around her waist. She truly had never looked more lovely and Gray was in awe of the fact she looked that way for _him_.

"Every time I look at you it takes my breath away," Gray murmured in her ear once he reached her, leaning in to brush her hair away from her neck. She blushed prettily at that.

"Are you ready for our dance?" she inquired softly as she looked at him adoringly, completely forgetting she had been in a conversation with Lisanna and Bickslow. They both just smiled at the newlyweds before their DJ asked them to come to the floor for their first dance as husband and wife.

Juvia excitedly grabbed Gray's hand and led him to the dancefloor before positioning his hands in the right position, one resting on her hip and the other grasped tightly in her own. With an audible, happy sigh, she placed her free hand on his shoulder. As she stared deeply into his eyes, Gray realized that what Lucy had said was right. They could be the only two people in the world right now, and he couldn't care less.

As the music started, Gray started to move them around the dancefloor slowly. The slower they danced, the longer the moment would last, right?

"Thank you for dancing with Juvia, my dear Gray," Juvia said quietly as she stared him lovingly in the eyes.

"It's my pleasure, Juvia," Gray said with such adoration in his eyes that Juvia felt tears prick her eyes.

"Juvia knows you don't dance, so she just wants to make sure you know how much it means to her," Juvia told him as he spun her around the floor.

"I don't dance, but here I am," Gray said with a grin. "It may not be my style, but I don't care. I would do anything with you, anywhere. Just say the word," he whispered as he leaned in to press his lips to hers.

In that moment, Juvia realized that he truly loved her, the way she always hoped he would. She "knew" Gray loved her, after if he didn't he wouldn't have asked her to marry him, but in that moment it was a physical realization that hit her. Gray loved her. He would do anything for her. He loved her more than anyone else on the entire planet and he was hers for the rest of their lives. As she moved her hands to wrap around his neck and pull him closer, she felt something cold land on her skin. Opening her eyes slightly, she realized snowflakes were lazily falling all around them. With a delighted laugh, she opened her eyes wider as she realized Gray was making it snow, just for them, as they danced. It was a beautiful little gift and made her happier than words could ever say.

"I love you, Juvia Fullbuster," Gray said with a rather triumphant grin at her delight before he leaned down again to capture her lips with his. Juvia sighed blissfully as she gave herself over to her husband's kiss and imagined how amazing the rest of their lives together would be. He would do anything with her, anywhere, and she couldn't believe how incredibly lucky she was to have him in her life while he couldn't believe how incredibly lucky he was that the woman he was holding in his arms not only saved him, but would love him for as long as they lived.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Ah yay Gray and Juvia! They're so cute together and I was listening to a song and couldn't help but think it was just _them!_ So here it is, I Don't Dance, a short little one-shot about Gruvia. I hope you enjoyed it! As usual, nothing but the idea behind the story is mine!


End file.
